Horizon
by KyubikoKurama
Summary: You know, getting sent to a new world may not be so bad after all.
1. Chapter1

Naruto levitated above Kaguya, his clones aligning around the icy battlefield, he glared a fierce look as if daring to burn the Goddess into nothing but ashes.

She held a devious smirk as she planned out how to deal with him. Yes, it was so simple! The boy held amazing Chakra amounts, almost measuring up to hers. But that was fine.

So what if she couldn't have it? Atleast this would solve the problem of the blonde thorn in her side.

The clones of Naruto charged at Kaguya, each with the same thought in mind. _'Beat her ass!'_ The original stayed transformed into a block of ice hiding among the battlefield.

The problem with her plan was, how would she initiate it? How would she get the chance?

But it was _VERY_ simple. Genjutsu. How could she not have thought of it before? The boy had zero skill in it as far as Black Zetsu had informed her.

The Tailed-Beast's he held would most likely help him see through it within atleast _one_ second atleast. And that one was all she needed. His sage abilities would scream at him if she tried using a 'Ash-Killing Bone'.

So she had another plan.

As the clones smacked on top of her, immobilizing her with the full brunt of his weight and strength, or atleast, that's what they thought.

She exploded with power, taking all the clones with her, the original that was still _Henged_ into a Ice Cube shot out a arm of gold ethereal energy, looking to smash her to bits.

She leaned back into one of her portals, re-appearing behind Naruto, temporarily catching him off guard before he sent a kick at her side, following up with clones appearing at his sides to land in a hit of their own.

Her hair moved instantly, spiking the two clones. She and Naruto caught eye contact.

That was all she needed, her genjutsu had been cast, acting fast she summoned a portal without a clear destination and caught Naruto in it.

**_-Unspecified Location-_**

He didn't have a clue where he was. But he know what he felt. Pain.

It was darkness, pitch darkness, and just pain.

He let out a horse yell of pain, unknown of the war going on inside him.

**"GRAAAH" **All of the Bijuu yelled out in a combined effort.

Naruto's body was being torn apart and healed just as fast at the same time, the Bijuu were exhausting their power trying their best to keep Naruto together.

As this all was happening, the energies of the foreign world that the Goddess of Rabbits/Kaguya as sent them flying through was being absorbed into Naruto's body.

The Tailed Beast's lost all of their Chakra in the effort to keep Naruto from splitting apart. Only one left standing was Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox.

Their bodies torn to shreds, just masses of Chakra inside of Naruto's seal.

But it wasn't over.

**"AAAH!"** Kurama bellowed out with a thunderous roar as he tried his best to keep his host together.

**_-Random Area in Japan- _**

Then all of a sudden, it stopped. Kurama's body was not fully formed. It was a dwindled down Fox the size of a house.

It looked transparent, almost see-through. He looked down at the body of his container, he passed out it seemed.

He tried to take over Naruto's body to get a view of their surroundings. Finding Naruto's body hard to move due to the lack of chakra that the mighty Kyuubi held.

He crossed his legs and folded his arms in a effort to gather chakra.

He felt a massive influx of power shortly and he grew another tail, and recovered his height of a mountain.

He flexed his arms in slight amazement, realizing he had tooken this worlds energy along with his sibling Tailed-Beast's Chakra.

He felt godly. Way stronger than even the Ten-Tails. He checked out his new height and figure to see any differences.

Making sure he was alright he let out a sigh. **"The hell did that woman do..?" **He almost felt like he was going to die,

He snorted.

_'Death? Me? We don't even belong in the same sentence.' The mighty beast thought to himself. His confidence clearly coming back to him._

The Nine-Tails looked himself over once more, noticing the shimmer of energy he now held.

His eyes widened slightly. This worlds energy felt almost... Almost... what was the word he was looking for?

_'Ethereal' _He chuckled. As if, but it did feel similar to chakra. But it was seperate from it. He now held a Chakra Capacity and a... he didn't even know what it was, but two was better than one.

It was cruel to accidentally absorb his fellow Tailed-Beasts Chakra but he didn't care. None of them meant anything to him.

He only cared for one person, and that one person that dared to call him a friend.

A friend. How odd was it for him to be using that word. A mass being of chakra calling someone a friend. Too absurd.

He decided to sit and wait for Naruto to wake up.

**_~Two Hours Later~_**

Naruto awoke groggily with a dazed look in his eyes. Then jumped up fully on guard, drawing a Kunai as his eyes glanced around the area carefully looking for traces of his foe.

**_"_Naruto." **

"Kurama?! What happened?! Where are we?!"

Last he remembered they were in ice. Then darkness. Then grass in a forest..?

**"To answer your questions, we were sent through a Dimensional Rift to this... area. We are somewhere on the planet. That's all I know."**

Well that left him with basically nothing. He then decided to sense out the area for other people to atleast get SOME type of info.

But then something tipped him off, everything held Chakra. EVERYTHING, so why was it these tree's didn't?

It made no sense, so he walked by one of the trees and fueled it with Sage Mode Chakra. It immediately took off from the average level of the trees, grew greener in leaves and more vibrant bark.

While in his Sage Mode he also sensed something disturbing. This place in the world, was filled with hate. Too much of it. Way too much to be normal.

He pitied other Sages that didn't purge their hate like how he did.

He sensed more chakra sources. A ton, so much he couldn't count, they held about as much as a rock from his home.

Maybe this meant he was closer to Konoha?

He took off into the light above the trees and rushed towards where he sensed the chakra.

He expected to find a small village that was barren. Vacant like a ghost city.

But what he did not expect was to find humans with such low chakra levels that they made civilians seem like Tailed-Beasts.

They were abysmal and practically nothing. He was surprised they were even breathing and moving. Much less running around with their kids.

He glanced around in slight shock, this was an entire civilization?! Their zero chakra levels must've helped them stay off the radar.

Then he noticed something that freaked him out, huge, skyscraper like buildings that reached heights only Tailed-Beasts could hope to achieve.

'Kurama...'

**"..."**

"You traveled around for thousands of years. Please tell me you know where we are."

**"Nope."**

"FUUUUUUUUCCCKKKK!!!" He yelled off into the sky.

He was pretty sure he was no where near home. Almost 100% sure

"Well this sucks to hell."

**"How about actually being a ninja and gathering some info you imbecile."**

"Oh come on!"

He had a fight with Kaguya to get too, but there was one problem, he could sense Kaguya's chakra from WORLD's away, he even sensed it from a full dimension away.

So why couldn't he sense it now? Had she been defeated? At what cost?

Who was the one to beat her?

He'd find out later. First priority was getting home.

He leaped down from his standing off to the ground infront of a crowd of people, catching all of them off-guard.

The few that caught his jump from his place above them stared on wide-eyed.

"HEY! ANY OF YOU KNOW HOW TO GET BACK TO KONOHA!?"

**'Idiot.' **The kyuubi thought to himself as is host just garnered a HUGE amount of attention.

"Hey kid get back to school!" A random civilian said

"Stop yelling so loud! I have a baby here!"

"He's probably a delinquent."

"Look at that bleached hair and tanned skin! He's a dropout!"

"Why does he reek of sweat?"

"Ew."

With each comment said, his confidence lowered more and more.

So what if he stunk, their was still a war to fight! A Kaguya to bea- wait, she was already beaten! Someone defeated her, most likely Sasuke.

So that meant he could take it easy.

**"Naruto. We are in a different world."**

And just like that. Silence was made.

You could even hear a pin drop.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Further freaking out the audience they walked away leaving him to his own devices.

**"I traveled the world many times over. Humans with this low chakra, trees and plants and grass with no chakra, buildings that huge?"**

**"Nope never seen it. The chakra being the biggest cue. Everything has chakra. Except here, they don't."**

"Maybe we are just very far! In another continent!"

**"I skated across the waters on ice boy. I would've noticed this. I practice Bijudama in random directions. And yet I've never seen this place before."**

"B-but what if-"

**"Face it. We're somewhere else." **

**(*IMPORTANT PLEASE READ***

** If you think naruto should have a more... absurd reaction to this think back to the movie where naruto got sent into the past, and upon finding out, all he did was widen his eyes.)**

"K-Konoha! It needs me! It needs _us! _We need to move fast Kurama!"

**"Think about it, do they really need you? Or do you need them?"**

"But Kaguya! Only me and Sasuke can defeat her!"

**"Don't underestimate us! Did you think I'de let her get off with that dimensional rift act!? I grabbed her into it with us." **

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, so she was also here with him?

**"No."**

"What do you mean no?! Then where else could she have gone!"

**"She's dead. We healed you continuously in that rift. It split us apart. She has nothing to heal her."**

Well damn. That explained that, but brought another thought to reason;

"What about the other Tailed-Beast? Why aren't they talking?" He went into his mind-scape to look for them only to find a slightly taller Nine-Tails except, he had Ten tails behind him.

"Kurama... did you eat them?" He asked slightly weirded out.

**"In a way, yes."**

Naruto stared at him for a while then cut the connection and continued on with his day.

So Kaguya was defeated. All he had to do now was find a way home. If that was even possible.

How would he? There was no other person he knew that could just open up dimension thingies...

Rifts, he meant. He would find a way. He promised on his nindo! Or his name wasn't Naruto Uzumaki!

Now first he needed info.

He walked up to a girl he saw sitting at a Café.

"Oi, do you know anything about the place we are in?"

The girl looked at the boy in a torn orange and black jumpsuit weirdly then stated,

"We are in Kuoh, a place in Japan...? How can you not know?"

"Heh it's nothing to worry about I got a few more questions alright?" He tried to state smoothly, leaning against the wall and putting on his best 'Sasuke-like' face.

"A sweaty guy in odd ripped up clothes with sandals on comes up to me asking me stupid questions. No offense but, I think I should be worrying."

Naruto's pride got thrown into the mud with that one sentence. He thought he atleast seemed some type of sexy. But that's what she thought?

"C'mon old lady just a few questions!"

"... Did you just call me old? Get out of my face!"

What a let down. He would have to use the ONLY genjutsu technique on her that he knew to make this easier

He looked into her eyes catching her off guard as his eyes started to glow red with slits in them.

This technique only worked on civilians from in Konoha, never on enemies. So why wouldn't it work on her?

She instantly silenced herself and stood straight up to tell him exactly what he needed to know.

"We are in Kuoh Town, a section of Japan. Naruto-Sama what else would you like to know?"

The Sama bugged way more then it should've.

**_-One Hour Later-_**

He took all the money she had and in exchange he gave her nothing. He was a ninja after all. And first thing he needed was shelter. A base of operations.

It also turned out that this world was not just a huge continent. Very crazy war. They had three great wars just like his own, and as far as he was concerned.

The population of this world would consider him a god for his chakra capabilities.

That girl had a rack of money. Naruto also found out that he would actually NEED school if he wanted a job to get money for his self.

He would need school for many more things too. And it was still daylight outside. He forced the woman to enroll him into the school under the name

"Namikaze Naruto"

He also found out it was dumb to do because this worlds.. weird rules made it so Namikaze was his first name. And it irritated him.

This was was VERY peaceful compared to his. He enjoyed it. He guessed he would live out his days here until he could find a way back to Konoha.

The hate in the world was still present but he wasn't a sage for nothing and he purified the apartment he bought with the stolen money from the woman.

And by purified, he set down a seal imbued with his sage energy and positive chakra that expanded outwards around his home.

And when he did, it made his home feel even more homey. He could now relax with no problems. He set out everything in a hour.

He was no doubt the best ninja in the world.

But many could protest to that.

The day was still bright and he still had a whole new world to explore, but he enjoyed the sights of this 'Kuoh Town' and he had school so he would attend for a while.

He was utterly curious of what they taught kids here. If it wasn't about being a ninja.. then what did they learn?

He'd find out tomorrow.

Wait... that lady said something about needing a uniform. With the day still shining bright he charged out his apartment and jumped roof to roof until he found a store that had the brand,

"Clothes."

That's what he needed.

Looking around he saw the amazed looked on their faces and mentally berated himself.

He was told the consequences of revealing his abilities.

Government could come after him, garnering a insane amount Of attention.

Something he didn't want at all.

He walked in until he saw a guy behind the cash register.

"Oi-" He stooped himself to take a breathe and calm down, he had to act professional.

"Excuse me sir but do you know where I can find clothes for the school in Kuoh?" He asked politely with a straight face.

"We don't sell that here, you will have to go to the school yourself and get a shipping order. Or instead of getting it shipped you could buy a black blazer here and tailor the insignia for the school onto it," said the man.

"Buy some pants while your at it. " the shopkeeper told him.

Naruto agreed it'd be much better than getting it shipped. Wait, what was shipped?

"May I ask what a ship?"

"Ship? As in ship to your house?" He replied

"Yes."

The mans eyes held confusion but he responded nonetheless. "It is when whatver you buy comes in a box that ranges from 4 to 8 days. Even longer."

That'd take too long. He wasn't one for waiting and he didn't want to be bored by himself. He still wanted to see what this school was like.

"Can I tailor a blazer and buy some pants?"

"Sure! Right this way!" Not like anyone else was in the shop anyway.

"May I ask you name sir?"

"It is Senki." The new names Senki replied.

**_-Three Hours later-_**

Everything was done. He was set. Now all he had to do was play the waiting game. Sure he shouldbe looking for a way back home. But he enjoyed the peacefulness of this world.

People that just enjoyed being around other people.

It felt great.

Back in Konoha, he only got respect because he saved the village. It was fake love. Just fake love, he would've never gotten their respect if he didn't.

He could walk the streets and see people smiling and having fun in this world.

What was their to lose by staying in it?

_-One Day Later- _

He took a shower Brushed his teeth, washed his face. He felt good.

Putting on his tailored blazer and orange cargo pants and his new 'shoes' he felt that the shoes had more grip, seems to be styled better, and felt comfortable.

He felt amazing.

The Kyuubi could see his host growing addicted to this peaceful world. And he could understand why. But why was there so much hate? No way the three wars could've bred that much hate. It made zero sense.

Unless, their were other ninja here doing battle? But no one had chakra. But then again they still haven't left this 'Kuoh'

He snorted. No use stressing on it. And he went back to sleep.

Naruto walked through the gates of the school in slight awe, it looked so.. good. It made his 'school' days seem primitive.

He cluelessly walked by the huge crowds of people and heard people whispering among themselves.

"The Great Onee-Sama's!" He heard as they whispered. He was curious as to what exactly was a Great Onee-Sama.

Looking in the front of the crowd he was pleasantly surprised. Two girls, one with red hair, one with black hair.

He looked on with a raised eyebrow as he stared. So their name was Onee-Sama?

The one with black hair looked over to him and caught his glance. Almost instantly he turned around and kept moving.

He still had to find his home room right?

**_-15 Minutes Later-_**

He sat in the back of the classroom and was very intrigued upon learning the history of this world.

He was in a classroom with a very average class, except, their was a guy nick-named 'One of The Perverted-Trio' and he enjoyed his prescense. Reminded him of his late Sensei Jiraiya.

He didn't get much attention from anyone. He thought the girls would be oozing in his awesomeness but they didn't care.. at all, not even when he introduced himself.

He plucked a piece of paper at the window and sat with his hand holding up his head.

**_-ORC Room- _**

"Koneko you said you noticed something about the new boy. Correct?" Rias said curious of what she noticed.

"Yes."

"And do tell what it is?" Rias said once more as her [Queen] stood at her side.

"He smells like a fox. And he has Chakra."

That spelled out Youkai. In every sense. And Naruto was doing nothing to hold his Chakra back.

"Chakra and a fox? So your saying he's a Youkai."

"Most likely Buchou."

"Any scent of any of the other factions on him?" She replied Gently as she stood and faced the window.

"No."

"Hmm. Thank you Koneko, I'm glad you took notice of this."

**_-Student Council Room-_**

"Momo, you are sure you sensed power coming from him?"

"Yes Kaichou."

**_-Back With Naruto-_**

He felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Why do I feel like my peaceful lifestyle just got destroyed...?" The students stared at him oddly then returned to doing them.

_"Naruto Uzumaki come to the Student Council Room" _The Intercom rung out.

'What the fuck? Did I even do anything?'

The Kyuubi snickered at his misfortune.

He silently walked aimlessly in the hallways. He had no clue where the Student Council Room was.

He stared off into the other side of the hall way as he contemplated trying to find it or not, not until some boy with blonde hair walked up to him and told him to follow him.

He arrived at the room shortly and the entire student council room looked him down.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The girl with glasses said and they glinted somehow in the darkness.

"Uhh, yeah that's me?"

Silence filled the room.

"What are you?"

He paused for a moment, how was he supposed to respond to that, maybe he'd pull a prank he thought, snickering in his mind.

"I'm a Nine-Tailed Fox."


	2. Chapter2

**_Thanks for the reviews last chapter, honestly, I appreciate them. Bad and good._**

**_The feedback was good and I appreciate that! My mistakes if I screw up a little._**

**_This is my first Fanfic after all with many more to come._**

**_Seeing that people actually enjoyed Chapter 1 I couldn't wait to get Chapter 2 out and it hasn't even been a full day!_**

**_Knowing that people are enjoying my story feels me with so much joy._**

**_Love you guys! _**

**_Hope you enjoy the chapter._**

It was a prank.

That was all it was, he honestly did not expect them to take him so seriously judging by their faces.

They were all shocked and almost looked scared shitless.

'N-n-nine-Tailed Fox?! I thought the Fox Youkai would be only found in Kyoto..' Sona thought to herself with a shocked look on her face.

She had to toughen up. Her peerage was here. She couldn't look weak infront of them. The boy wasn't even exerting his pressure.

She gulped, then took the first step.

"State your buisness in Kuoh. You do realize this area is ruled by Devils?" The Sitri said to the proclaimed 'Nine-Tailed Fox'

Hold the fuck up, what the hell was she talking about? Was she just playing around with his prank?

He remembered reading something called Manga that held stories of protagonist with powers and abilities, like Dragon Ball Z.

So he decided to pull the prank of making up some type of super hero hybrid.

Judging by her tone, and the straightforward face, body language, and the look in her eyes, she was not joking. She was very serious.

He came to the conclusion of just messing around and trying to fish for as much info as possible.

"Devil's? They rule this area? How so?" He was honestly curious, was she just playing around?

Pulling his prank back on him to make him seem stupid?

Or just plain crazy?

He mentally shrugged and looked back over to the girl with amethyst colored eyes and waited for her reply.

"The Gremory Pillar and Sitri Pillars have taken over this area with acceptance from the Maou."

Alright, he was very confused. But he kept a straight face.

Was this like that guy he fought in Demon Country to save Shion...?

He was thinking too much on this. Way too much, he could just ask Kurama to check for a hint of negativity or even some type of way to see if she was lying.

**"Your not going to use my power on this weak pathetic excuse of a Devil. But I am curious. That does explain the dark signatures they give off." **The now Ten-Tailed Fox said to him. They had gave off a foul energy while no way comparable to his own, still was dark.

'Wait, so your saying they are giving off a energy?! Why can't I sense it?'

**"If your not forgetting, you sense Chakra. This energy they have, it's different than our own." **Kyuubi responded.

'Alright Kurama. I'm having too much difficulty accepting this. Are you posi-' **"SHUT UP ALREADY."**

**"She's awaiting your response and your here staring off like the idiot you are. Get more information. It's our top priority." **He told the Blonde boy with a slight edge in his tone.

'Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.' Naruto thought as he thought about how he should go about this conversation from here.

"Who are the Maou? Are they important figures?" He said to the [King] and her peerage. They looked taken aback at that question and quite flabbergasted.

"What type of question is that? How can you not know them they are the leaders of the Devil faction." Sona said to the boy sternly.

'So these Maou are the leaders- wait hold up, how does that even work? Multiple leaders at once?'

"I was raised very sheltered so I don't know much about this faction." He honestly didn't know that their were Devils living alongside humans. Odd.

"What do you know about the supernatural?" She then questioned him.

'Shit! I didn't even know they even existed until 5 minutes ago. Wait, devils werent the only ones living alongside humans.

If she took him being a Nine-Tailed Fox seriously, did that mean.

The Kyuubi was too busy pondering other giant foxes running around. Mainly female ones.

"Sorry but I know close to nothing about them. Care to inform me?"

Wait up, so there was a Nine-Tailed Fox boy running around without knowing about the Supernatural that was just up for grabs..?

Well it must've been her lucky day.

"There are mainly three factions. They've been at war for centuries. We are in a stalemate as it is now. They are-"

**-_20 Minutes Later-_**

This world was fucked. His peaceful outlook on it completely destroyed.

That atleast explained the humongous amount of hate wafting about the air. The Kyuubi continuously purged it wherever they went so that atleast changed something.

After she told him everything, how they are trying to slowly build back up from the war. The peerages and whatnot.

Even the Nine-Tails was surprised, their were actual Gods roaming the lands? Actual MAGIC powers?

His peaceful outlook was destroyed. But atleast this world got a whole lot more interesting. That was a thought showed by both partners.

But the girl that went by the name Sona Shitori wasn't done just yet.

"And that brings us to our conclusion, Naruto Uzumaki, I wish to ask you to join my peerage."

That didn't catch him off-guard. With the way she was talking he kind of expected it.

But what were the concequences. He would become her slave basically. It would limit everything he could do, and even the thoughts of returning home to Konoha.

He needed to know everything if he was going to even consider this.

So he needed to test out ideas.

"What good could come from me accepting this proposal?" He asked her.

"Stronger body, better magic, better control over your abilties." Sona informed him.

So it buffed everything? Not a bad change. Except for the cons.

"But you would have to serve under me until you became a High-Class Devil, listen to my every order, be there there when I need you, extended age , classic servant conditions." That was bad. He needed freedom, to explore and research for ways to get home.

But he wouldn't mind being stronger to do so. But then again, his humanity made him what he was. A part of him. A part of Uzumaki Naruto.

He didn't want to lose a part of him on the way home.

He sure as hell didn't want to outlive any of his friends as well. And see them die and their children.

So he had to decline.

"No, I'll have to turn you down on the offer." And with that that destroyed all her hopes of recruiting a new peerage member.

"But that doesn't mean we can't make some type of alliance right?" He said to her with a smile.

She looked conflicted for a moment then returned his smile with one of her own and then went from her desk to stand in-front of him.

"By the name of the Pillar Clan of Sitri I hereby accept the alliance offer of Uzumaki Naruto." She spoke to him.

He was honestly surprised, was she casting a spell? Water swirled around her hand as she held out her hand to him.

He was confused on what to say, just take her hand?

And that was what he did.

**-_30 Minutes Later-_**

So he had made his first alliance. It felt good, he felt as if he were the Hokage extending out a hand to another village.

But by accepting this alliance he most likely just involved himself in another type of war.

Coming to this conclusion he slammed his head on his desk startling the class.

He heard the class break out into squeals again as another figure entered the classroom. It was Koneko Toujo.

**_-20 Minutes Later- _**

He already knew what she was gonna ask and he prepared for it.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I" Rias started before she was interrupted

"Nah I'll pass. Cya!"

And with this he turned around and walked right out of the abandoned school building.

The brown haired boy was shocked, how could the blonde guy resist Buchou's beautiful oppai?!

The rest of her peerage equally shocked, they didn't expect to be turned down so fast without even a second thought.

None more so than Rias.

**_-With Naruto-_**

'Geez, why was that red-haired chick trying so hard to sound seductive?' Atleast was Sona straight forward and asked him.

And what was up with her breasts? They were unnecessarily huge. Bigger than Baa-Chan's. And that was freaky.

And the look in the purple eyed girl's eyes screamed '_Sadism'. _Now that was just something he didn't roll with.

A blonde boy that was always smiling and a body figure that was way too skinny to be normal,

And some guy he remembered seeing earlier with as much pervyness to rival Ero-Sennin.

The white-haired girl was impassive but liked being around him. Or so he thought.

That group of people was honestly too weird for his liking. Too weird in fact.

Well school was out and he needed something to do, perhaps find a job so he could pay the rent even though it was a month prior, maybe.

He sent out a squad of 5 clones _Henge_'d into random people to find something to his taste's.

Perhaps learn about this worlds 'Magic' or so he was informed by Sona. He did sense a foreign energy within him that was not Kurama.

Arriving home and enjoying the peaceful vibes it gave off he noticed he still had some change left from what he stole off the lady.

He grabbed some and walked out in search of some type of store.

**_-One Hour Later- _**

Naruto Uzumaki would never admit he robbed a store before. But this was far beyond it. He _Henge_'d into a random man and straight up ran behind the cash register and stole as much money as possible.

It seemed almost barbaric. But a ninja had to do what a ninja had to do.

He took what he could and fastly got out of the vacinity and arrived at some type of store that sold the mobile devices these people used.

He saw something that intrigued him. Something called headphones.

They were orange and white with a lightning bolt on the outside of the earlobe part, and stood up.

The combination of orange and white was too much for him. He grabbed them and hurriedly rushed to the cashier, spending some of his newfound money on them.

One night wonder, why didn't he just steal them? Yeah sure he WAS a ninja but he had to have some morals atleast.

"Hmm boy, you don't look like you have anything to play the music on those headphones. Maybe you should buy a phone?" The cashier knew he was stretching it, but they all needed money you know?

_-One Day Later- _

He skipped the day of school after. It was enjoyable being around other people his age but quite annoying. And he loved the music from these head things!

They were called head-something's and he enjoyed them. He played music from figures like LiSA, KANA-BOOB, Cö Shu Nie and FLOW. They had amazing voices and he respected them.

He was currently listening to Asphyxia by Cö Shu Nie.

If he ever found a way home he was definitely taking the head-shits with him. He had used his phone to play the music, wait they were Headphones!

He wasn't really trying at all to remember them, because no one back home would even recognize them.

So how about he just give it a name of his own.

How about... Kyubiko.

**"I don't if I should feel ashamed or proud of myself that your naming something after me."**

He was so caught off guard he almost jumped.

'Kyuubi!? I thought you were still asleep!' He learned the give the Nin- Ten-Tailed Fox his privacy after he was finally taking a turn for the good.

Meaning he decided to actually stop yelling at him and just let the Fox relax. Seeming as the Fox had just been sealed up for 2-3 centuries without a break, and only had freedom for less then a year.

But he'd come in there and kick the Fox's ass if he had too.

He wasn't going to let it just be another lame day of doing nothing. Sitting up from his position he jumped off the bed of his apartment.

He walked to the bathroom and stared into the mirror. He channeled Natural Chakra and infused the 'source' of power he sensed inside of him with it.

Expecting the orange pigmentation, he was met with a yellow one, with orange toad eyes.

He was slightly surprised and his eyes widened, he looked cool as hell! Especially with his headphones complimenting his attributes.

He channeled Chakra to his hand in the form of rotation, the first step to rasengan, surprisingly, it was yellow, and the next step was blue.. then the final one was orange.

This was a combination of his energies. Yellow as in the Magic power he held. Blue, his chakra, orange, nine tails chakra.

It looked way too cool. Cooler than it should've looked. He _Had_ to test this power out.

Vanishing in a multitude of _Shunshin_** he arrived at a vacant clearing away from any sources of power. **

Making another one of these Rasengans he thrust it out to the tree and the spot where he thrust it out too was instantly gone, entire tree and all. He vaporized it.

He needed a name for it.

**Ultimate Rasengan**? Hmm. That's too watered down.

**"JuuSengan."** The Ten-Tails suggested. He shrugged, quite enjoyed attack's named after him.

'Cool! Thanks Kurama! Wait, shouldn't it be Kyuu? Because your-'

**"I'm a Ten-Tailed Fox now if you haven't noticed." **

Well that explained that. In his newfound power, of sage he sensed other beings now.

Some.. holy in a sense but not. And some pure dark. So this is what the Kyuub- Juubi was now sensing? It felt weird. Almost ethereal.

And this form felt stronger than your typical Sage Mode.

He felt like all his senses and strength and speed got sent to the max. He felt as fast as his Six Paths Chakra Mode. It felt.. godl-

**"Please tell me your not turning into that bratty Uchiha." **

'I know I know Kurama! I just have never felt this strong from Sage Mode! It's amazing!' He told the Fox.

He was ready to turn up the max on his power, he stacked his Six Paths Chakra on-top of his new Sage Mode.

One difference.

He wasn't gold anymore. He was glowing white. White and black. Not gold and black.

And he had to say he looked good.

Little did he know he just turned up the max on almost ALL of the supernatural and made himself a target for Ophis.

The Dragon God of Infinity appeared to him in a instant.

Even The Juubi in all his new power had to recoil in shock when he sensed this... goth girl. It's power was unimaginable, almost twice it's own.

**"Naruto, get out of there!"**

Naruto turned down the heat on his form and entered back into his Sage Mode. He tried sending the girl infront of him and was shocked.

Her power made his seem like.. like shit.

"Uh.. Hi?"

The Juubi just silently watched waiting for her first act. He and naruto could work together if it came down to it.

And she just stared back.

"Join me."

Eh?

"Hold up, what?" He asked her.

"My home. Join me in saving it." Oh! So she needed help in saving her home? But if she was that strong, what the hell would she need his help for?

"What happened to it?" He asked the girl once more.

"Great Red. The Dragon of Apocalypse has invaded it." Hold the fuck up, dragon of apocalypse? Who did she think he was? A dragon slayer?

"Who is Great Red?"

"A dragon with power more than my own. I can't stop him. I created a team. The Khaos Brigade to deal with him."

Well that was shocking. And the dragon was stronger than her. No way in hell could he stand up to this.

"What makes you think I could help with this?" The look he got back from her after he said that almost felt pitiful.

"Your powerful. For a human. I could use that power. I want my silence back, in exchange, I'll grant you any wish."

Any wish? So that meant.. he could go home?

"Does the wish go as far as to traveling dimensions?

That caught her off-guard.

"No."

"I'll pass." And with that he turned around.

Only to find her infront of him.

So this meant.. she wasn't gonna stop pursuing him?

"I'll have to make you join by force." Ah, so this meant she was going to fight him.

Fuck that. With that power level he would happily pass. He created as many clones as heavenly possible and they all took off in random directions.

He was so happy he stole the forbidden scroll.

But he had just pissed off someone you DONT piss off. And he knew that. Judging by the power.

He ran alongside one of his clones and the clone gave him a thumbs up before taking off in a random direction.

He was so proud of his clones. Most reliable allies.

He made a dash for his apartment and made his energy signature low enough but not too high.

So now he was going to have to go incognito? He was happy she met up with him while in his sage mode.

That'd help out a lot.

So flexing enourmous amounts of power alerted those of higher power..?

A knot got caught in his throat.

So how many people did he just yell out too "IM HERE!" By doing that..?

**"YOU IDIOT! BAAAAAKA!"**

**_-Seventh Floor of Heaven-_**

"Michael-Sama, did you feel it? The huge influx of magic?" The archangel Gabriel asked him.

"Hai, alert all the Archangels for a meeting. That power needs to be watched. It's even more shocking that Ophis the Ouroboros dragon shows up shortly after." Michael told the beautiful voluptuous Angel.

But first, he had to go see for himself what this power was.

**_-Underworld- _**

All the Maou's had met up for this. Prepared to take action against what had just shown up in the town of Kuoh.

"Sirzechs. Make the portal." Serafall said to him in a serious tone.

They all were going.

**_-Grigori-_**

Azazel was momentarily stunned, Kuoh? That place of all places for this much power to be released? It was as strong as a Heavenly Dragon.

Maybe it was that boy that Raynare had killed against his rule?

Meh, tough luck, he had hentai to watch.

Shemhazai showed up in a flash to Azazel grabbing him by the arm.

"We are going to that mass of energy. We need to find out what it is." He stated to the man.

"B-But my Porn!"

"Save that for later!"

And with that, all of the leaders of their respective factions teleported to the same exact place.

**_-Clearing of Naruto and Ophis's meetup-_**

All of the Bibical factions stared off in a trance, tension building up.

Azazel sent a wave to Michael and said "Yo! Bro!"

He was met with a glare.

Icy blue orbs.

All of their magic sky rocketing as they stared off.

All hell was about to break loose.

"Oi Oi, all you strange people! You see a tiny goth girl anywhere?"

And of course their was one of Naruto's clone with a seperate personality who wanted to face off the woman.

Typical.


	3. AuthorNote

**_Chapter '3' of Horizon will be dropping tomorrow._**

**_Around 8:00 or 10:00!_**

**_So stay tuned!_**

**_Also go check out my new Story 'GreatRivalry' I promise you won't regret it!_**


	4. AuthorNoteOnceMore

**_*PLEASE READ*_**

**_Turns out there's no update today. Sorry for hyping some of you guys up!_**

**_I'm going to get a computer this month . And there'll be daily updates from there!_**

**_Most likely I'll be getting it on my birthday, which is August 29th._**

**_Yare Yare, guess we'll have to play the waiting game for this one._**

**_Stay tuned! _**

**_Dattebayo!_**


End file.
